A Stormy Night
by avaatquevale2250
Summary: "Apollo closed the distance between us, his eyes fixed on me. He reminded me of a predator stalking his prey. I was frozen in place, my eyes wide. It wasn't fear that froze me, it was anticipation. He pulled me to him, my face just an inch from his." -Sexy contin. of a chapter from Fighting Fate. Take a look even if you haven't read it!


**A/N: This takes place at the end of Chapter 50 in my story, Fighting Fate. Basically, I continued with this, but I left it out of the main story because I wanted to leave it to the reader's imagination. First part you will recognize, but it helps set the scene. Now, this isn't the smuttiest thing ever. I don't go into graphic detail, but if its not your thing... **

**For those who haven't read my story: just a hot scene between a god and his lovaaaa :P**

* * *

I did not know what to say, so I walked the few steps to him and flung my arms around him. I kissed him, and I felt his surprise. His own quickly responded, pressing me against him. I was trying to tell him what I couldn't say. Fire and want were raging inside of me. I could feel the storm intensify, and I knew that had something to do with me. All I wanted was him. We backed up, and I felt the counter hit my back. He lifted me on the counter, so my face was level with his. He reached for me, crushing me against his torso, so I could feel every deliciously firm inch of him against me. He had turned his attention to my neck, sending shivers all over my body. I hadn't felt this alive or full of passion in years. My legs curled around him, and my breaths came in pants. His hands were at my waist, inching around the small of my back. He pressed them against my skin, and the heat felt absolutely wonderful. I was painfully aware of where his hands were, and I wanted to feel that all over.

"I wasn't expecting this kind of reaction," he murmured against my neck. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What did you expect?" I wondered.

"Honestly," he said pulling back to look at me. "For you to yell at me."

"I thought about it," I responded slyly. He rolled his eyes, and I rested my forehead against his shoulder, his wonderful smell filling me. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me." He just smiled, the lightning catching his eyes as it flashed.

"You are most welcome," he murmured, kissing my cheek. "Now, you've got about an hour before you have to go back, and I wasn't finished with our make-up discussion quite yet. So, get off that counter."

"No," I responded sweetly. He raised his eyebrows at me, and I was amazed at the absence of pain in my head. I stood my ground, looking innocently back at him.

"I can be very convincing," he reassured me.

"That's what I was hoping for."

Apollo closed the distance between us, his eyes fixed on me. He reminded me of a predator stalking his prey. I was frozen in place, my eyes wide. It wasn't fear that froze me, it was anticipation. He pulled me to him, my face just an inch from his.

"It is not wise to deny a god," he whispered seductively in my ear. His breath sent shivers down my spine, and goose bumps rose on my neck.

"Never said I was wise. I'm not a daughter of Athena."

"Hmm."

His nose trailed down my neck, leaving a line of fire in his wake. He began planting soft kisses along my collarbone, working his way to my shoulder. Apollo's hands gripped my lower back, his fingers pressing into my skin. My body was going absolutely haywire. Everywhere he touched was like a tiny shock to my system. My hands wrapped around his neck, one threading into his hair. He lifted his head, his lips crashing into mine. He tasted so good, a little citrusy but with a spice. His lips were warm and yielding, molding perfectly with my own. With every second that passed, I felt hotter. I was being consumed by desire, and a dull ache began to form in my abdomen. Emboldened, my hands reached for his shirt, and I began to slowly undo the buttons. As I reached the last one, my fingertips grazed his stomach, feeling every perfect dip and curve of his abs. He groaned and renewed his assault on my neck. My hands drifted up his torso, feeling the tense muscles of his chest. His skin was smooth and silky, and I wondered if it would taste as good as his lips did. I bent my head down, touching my lips to his neck. His smell overwhelmed me, and my hands pushed his shirt off of his shoulders. His hands traveled further up my back, brushing the clasp of my bra. They came back down, grasping the edge of my shirt. He began to lift it, and my arms rose on their own. I wanted to feel his skin against mine, to feel that constant warmth that seemed to radiate from him.

Apollo pulled me to him, so his torso was against mine. He was so warm, and his arms formed a cage around me. He lifted me from the counter like I was as light as a feather. My legs wrapped around his waist, and we never broke apart. The feeling that was raging through my body was so unfamiliar. I hadn't felt anything close to this in a very, very long time. The thoughts and memories of my life before I was cursed were fuzzy. This feeling and was fresh and intense, and it was taking over me, body and soul. Apollo was carrying me somewhere, but I really didn't care. I was too concerned with the dance of his tongue along my lower lip, the way they fought for dominance against one another. My back hit something soft, and I realized he had taken me back to his bedroom. He gazed lovingly down at me, but I felt a twinge of unease that had nothing to do with him.

For a second, I felt self-consciousness. Apollo had been with a lot of people, beautiful people at that. Here I was, not beautiful, in a plain black cotton bra, with hardly any experience. Mostly what experience I did have wasn't anything I was proud of or wanted to remember.

"Addie," he whispered. His brow was furrowed, a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I-I just haven't…not since…"

It was hard enough to talk about, and I didn't want it to ruin the moment. I wanted to do this with him. His expression changed into a tender and understanding look. He held my cheek, and he kissed my lips softly.

"I get it," he murmured quietly against my lips. "We can stop-"

"N-no. I want to." His eyes bore into mine, like he could see my soul. "J-just be gentle."

My plea was so soft, and he kissed me with renewed vigor. He laid beside me on the bed, his arm draped over my stomach as he leaned over me. He pressed himself against me, but there wasn't anything domineering about the gesture. It was almost…reverent, like he cherished me.

"Oh, Addie, I would never be anything but."

His hand ran up my torso, his thumb brushing the skin just under my bra. His lips traced along my jaw, down my neck, and he began to suck on the area right below my ear. I went limp in his embrace, my body turning to jelly. That spot felt like it was connected to every nerve ending I had. The tension inside me increased, and I groaned softly. I felt him grin against my neck, and he continued his journey down. He traced his tongue and lips down my chest, in between my breasts, down to my stomach. Every inch of me felt like it was consumed in flames. How was it so easy for him to cause this type of reaction with me?

His hands held on to my waist, his lips tracing the line above me jeans. His deft fingers brushed the button of my jeans, and he tilted his head to gaze at me. The room was completely dark, save for the lightning flashing through the window, but his eyes seemed to glow, like there was fire or light behind them. He looked questioningly at me, and I nodded my head. Before I could think, my jeans were off, and I was left in my bra and underwear. He slid up my body, and I could feel the warmth of his skin against my thighs. His mouth was at mine again, but my mind was fixated on the bulge in his jeans that was resting at my hips. He was going to make me combust.

Nervously, my hands went down to his stomach, reaching for the belt on his jeans. He had one of my arms pinned above my head, with his own, our fingers intertwined into one another's. His other hand cradled my face. I managed to get his belt undone, but I was having trouble getting the button. I groaned in frustration, and Apollo laughed. He freed my hand and rolled on to his side pulling me against him. I finished unfastening the button, and he slid out of his jeans. He was wearing a pair of deep red silk boxers. My fingertips danced along his torso, down to the deep v of his hips. The silk was soft and very thin. I could feel his skin underneath, stretched tight over his hip bones.

His hand mirrored mine, a small smile on his face. It went up my back, undoing the clasp of my bra. His lips came back to mine, and it was like he made all the insecurity vanish. I wanted him, every inch of him, to become a part of me.

"Oh, Addie," he breathed against my neck. My chest was pressed against his, and he rolled me back on my back. Apollo was hovering over me, his gaze absolutely drenched with need. He ventured down to my chest, sending waves of pleasure all over my body. My fingers threaded into his hair, and our panting breaths were only interrupted by soft whispers and the thunder. Things seemed to speed up and then slow down dramatically. We were both completely free of our clothes, wrapped in each other's embraces. I could feel him hard against me, pulsing with the same need as I was.

"I want you, Addie," he panted against my chest. Apollo's lips never left me. They kept up their pleasurable assault on my skin, lighting every nerve ending I had. His hand grazed me, his expert fingers touching me right where I needed it. A gasp left me; his touch satisfied the growing pressure inside of me. His hands moved up my body, making the need worse. I felt restless and excited. There was too much going on inside me.

"Then take me," I replied desperately back to him.

He moaned in response, his hands digging into my waist. He pulled me to him, my arms trailing above my head. He took my hands, threading his fingers through mine. For just a second, he didn't look like a god. I mean, he still looked like him, but there was something more human in his expression. I could see the desire, the lust, the power…but there was also tenderness, passion, and love. I was lost in him, in his gaze. I pulled my hand from his, which he grudgingly released, to touch his face. I brushed the blond hair out of his eyes, resting my palm on his cheek. He turned into my hand, placing his lips against my palm. He moved between my legs, and I felt the tremor in his frame.

"I promise," he whispered to me. I knew he was promising to be gentle, to take his time with me. I was shaking, with need, anticipation, and a little nervousness. I felt him against me, and he gently pushed his hips forward, meeting mine. He moaned at the sensation, his forehead coming to rest against mine. His grip on my hands tightened, and my breathing hitched at the momentary pang of pain. He stilled against me, his mouth carefully molding to mine as I relaxed against him. His hands released mine and began caressing me against him. Mine did the same, intent on holding him to me.

It seemed like ages that we stayed as one. Every movement, every time his hips rocked into mine, was heaven. There could never have been a feeling that was this mind-blowingly good. Ares had been rough, out for his own selfish desires. This…. He was doing this for me, to make me feel amazing, and I wanted to do the same for him. His touch was gentle, keeping me as close as possible to him. I craved Apollo: his touch, his smell, and the way his hair line dampened under our exertions. My senses blurred together, one moment, one feeling, fading seamlessly into the next. Everything was overwhelming, from the feeling of him inside of me to the salty tang of sweat mixed in with his spicy, citrus taste. Our limbs were tangled together, like we could become one being. I couldn't get over the sound of him whispering my name in between our kisses, how he was sating my yearning for him with every touch of his lips and body. The sheets clung to my damp back, the pressure building to the breaking point inside of me. In two thousand years, I had never felt so alive. He knew exactly which way to move, how to touch me, what spot on my neck would have me saying his name and begging for mercy. We both built up together, and when we peaked, it was absolute ecstasy. Nothing in the world could have been better than this. His name came from me with a breathless gasp, my body trembling as his lips met mine once more. I felt detached from reality, like my very being was floating. I was only aware of him, and I wouldn't want it any other way. This is what love, what passion, was meant to feel like.

He pulled me on top of him; my head nestled against his chest in the crook of his neck. His arms wrapped lovingly around me, tenderly rubbing my back. I held him to me, completely content with the world. The thunder was lowly rumbling, but the rain and wind had died down some. That probably had to do with me, but I really couldn't care less at the moment. Our breathing slowed back to normal pace.

"Good gods, woman," he finally chuckled.

I lifted my head, gazing confusedly at him. Did I do something wrong? Was I that bad? I thought it had been… well, frankly, beyond amazing. No wonder he had so many beings fawning over him. I got it now. The blush flew over my cheeks, and I ducked my head from his gaze. His squeezed me, his touch sending tremors over my frame. How was I still that sensitive all over?

"Addie, look at me. Please."

I lifted my head, meeting his hypnotizing amber eyes. His fingers stroked my cheek, and I closed my eyes in pleasure at the contact.

"That was a good thing, a very good thing."

"A very good thing?" I questioned softly. I opened my eyes again, taking in the sight of his handsome face. When Apollo smiled, it warmed you. It tilted just a little to one side, almost like he was smirking. It was heart-breakingly lovely.

"The best," he admitted. His voice and expression rang with sincerity. A part of me was extremely pleased. I tucked my head back into my spot, and Apollo wrapped the covers tighter around us, sealing in the warmth. He ran his finger through my hair, softly massaging my scalp. I began to drift, so warm and content, I didn't want to think about having to go back just yet.

"You are an amazingly talented and beautiful woman, don't ever forget that. You will be the end of me, Euadne Maximus."

"I love you," I whispered. And I meant it. I felt his smile as he buried a kiss in my hair.

"And I you."

* * *

**TA-DA!**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think (please) :)**


End file.
